1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to processing data, and in particular, to processing state of health information. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to identifying probability information for present and current states of health for components.
2. Background
A processing system is a system that is configured to perform a process, such as, for example, a manufacturing process, a maintenance process, a water purification process, a vehicle control process, and/or some other suitable type of process. Different types of processing systems may be monitored to identify problems with components in the processing systems.
For example, many types of processing systems are monitored to identify when a process being performed by the processing system should be stopped to prevent an undesired event from occurring. The undesired event may be, for example, damage to components within the processing system, failure of components within the processing system, and/or other suitable types of events.
In many situations, a change in the operation of one component may not result in a failure of the entire system at the time when the operation of the component changes. However, the change in the operation of the component may begin a cascading sequence of failures through a number of other components in the system. This cascading sequence of failures may result in a failure of the entire system. In this manner, a problem with one component in a system may result in a problem with the entire system over time.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.